Nimbus 101
by Skylander
Summary: Shera Nimbus is A Gryffindor of the Marauders era, she had a normal quiet life, having fun with her best friend Joey. Unfornately though they made the worst enemies...The Marauders themselves!


****

Nimbus 101

Shera Nimbus and Joey Adams were two content girls who attended Hogwarts, never really noticed and tended to keep to themselves as best friends. Their first two years at Hogwarts went by rather uneventful except for when Shera told off Sirius Black for trying to copy off her Herbology homework, in their first year. And in their second year Joey had punched Remus Lupin straight in the jaw for not having done a better job with Sirius leaving Severus Snape alone. She would've hit his three companions if it hadn't been for Professor Flitwick separating her from them. Though she disliked Snape, it wasn't right that it had been three against one. Besides that no one knew about the two, they were always forgotten within a couple of weeks of anything eventful, but that didn't bother the two. Actually there were many quarrels between the four boys and the two girls. Things changed though for them in their third year, when three weeks into the new year they had the most unfortunate event of the infamous Quartet finding out a few things about them from Filch's office. One being Shera's real name, another being who Joey's sister was. Their somewhat quiet world was coming to a crashing end for the two Gryffindor girls.

Shera had dark red hair (and by that I mean darker than Lily's, but not blood red) though it looked on fire in the sun, it was long and reached the bottom of her back, and it was curly (not too curly…). Her almond shaped eyes were a hazel color and a few freckles were sprayed about her cheeks. She looked innocent enough but no one knew her well enough to know other wise besides Joey, though other times people were a bit shocked when they'd see her menacing expression. And she stood at an average 5'5, though she slouched a bit when in the halls to avoid confrontation, making her look a bit shorter.

Joey had dark brown wavy hair that reached to about her collarbone; it was shiny in the sun and looked soft in the breeze whenever it passed by, through her hair. Her eyes were the same hazel color though her eyes were shaped like dinner plates (not quite as large) instead of being shaped like Shera's eyes. Most thought them sisters at a quick glance. Joey stood at 5'3 and was proud of her almost short height; her tanned skin made her look different compared to the rest of the British students. Joey looked a bit brooding most of the time and at other times she looked completely zoned out. It was her way of avoiding attention, but the two girls seemed to enjoy each other's company. And now they sat outside, enjoying the light breeze.

Their Hogwarts Robes billowed a bit and they lay on their backs in the grass, looking up at the gray clouds over looming them. Shera's long thick hair was pulled in a low bun at the moment and Joey's was pulled into a low ponytail, side glancing to each other the two smiled. Soon though Shera looked to her watch, yelping as she saw that they had five minutes to get to divination. "Joey we're gonna be late! And if we're late again, we get detention by the old bugger!" Madam Fortae was never keen on the two seeing as they snickered through half of her class and now the two girls clumsily ran toward the castle.

By the time they reached Divination, Fortae was passing out the Crystal balls and when they opened the trap door, they knocked Fortae off her feet as she had been (stupidly) standing upon it. The old woman fell backwards and Shera gaped from her position on the stairs. Joey looked like she was trying hard not to laugh but at the same time trying not to run as she saw Madam Fortae's eyes glower at them. Shera then sheepishly waved to Madam Fortae; "Terribly sorry… Guess we're late, so we still get detention?"

Joey shook her head in slight embarrassment to Shera's obvious question and elbowed her in the side as Madam Fortae was helped up by Peter, who's eyes showed amusement out of this whole predicament. James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin were howling with laughter as Shera's arm was yanked up, hoisting her into the room by the small old woman who then did the same to Joey, and pulled them by their ears to her circular desk. Lily Evans looked as though she wanted to sympathize for her classmates but was torn between them and Madam Fortae who had after all taken a large fall (a/n: What the hell am I, Dr.Suess?). Lily then decided to keep out of the heated conversation going on between the two girls and their teacher then turned to look at the boys laughing.

"Why can't you all grow up! It's not very nice to laugh at them, I mean they've been embarrassed enough. And most of the time people don't even notice the two, they don't need this kind of attention!"

"More like they don't need this kind of detention!" Potter lamely joked as he tried regaining his breath from laughing so hard.

Sirius then looked to Lily and sighed; "Come on Lily, we're only having a laugh. I mean we rarely get to laugh this hard with out us being the ones in trouble. It's nice for a change to watch someone else get detention. Especially those two." He said, still holding a grudge against Shera for not letting him copy.

Lily's bright green eyes narrowed a bit as she gave Sirius a non amused look. "You're not still carrying on about that. It was one assignment and the only reason you're so mad about it is because she told you off when you then tried to take it from her! I mean she told you no kindly the first time then you had the nerve to go and try to steal it!"

Sirius ignored Lily as he turned back around, and James winked to her. Lily rolled her eyes then gave a small glare, as Remus looked back to her and shrugged.

Shera and Joey then walked over to their table and received a barking yell from Madam Fortae. "No! You two can sit with Lily today so she may catch you two up on what you missed, if she feels like it that is. And remember what I said!" Her voice was cruel and her crazy white hair and beady eyes made her look wild in her hot pink scarves and big neon green loop earrings.

"Batty old fruit.." Shera muttered as she grumpily moved her stuff from their usual table to sit on the right side of Lily, behind Sirius. Joey sat next to Shera and quietly stuck out her tongue at Fortae when she wasn't looking, and muttered something about 'wrinkles and old cheese' then kicked her bag underneath the table with Lily and Shera's stuff. Shera's thoughts had drifted off as she looked at the crystal ball and saw nothing, she then felt a tug on her hair and shook her head a bit. The tugging continued and finally she turned around to see Sirius tugging on her hair and she glared at him. "What do you want, Black?"

"Temper, temper." He said, then making sure the teacher wasn't looking he thumped her on the back of the head and whispered in her ear. "So Shera-lot-of Nimbus, would you like to tell me how you got Lotus as a middle name?" Sirius' gray eyes seemed full of mischievous amusement and he snickered at her.

Shera's eyes widened and her usual innocent face looked shocked and angered; "You bas-"

"MISS NIMBUS!" Shera then turned to see Madam Fortae and knew that from the howls of laughter coming from the guys and the anger on Fortae's face that Sirius had set her up to get in more trouble. She was awarded two nights of detention along with whatever she and Joey had gotten earlier.

Joey turned to look at Remus and James, giving them a threatening look. And mouthed the words; 'You'll be sorry.' Before turning back around. Lily gave them a disapproving look. What the six hadn't realized was that the war had just begun.

Shera then wanted to get back at Sirius and quietly brought out her wand, saying one of her favorite spells; "Wingardium, leviosa." And with that, the crystal ball on Sirius' table lifted up above the four then landed on Sirius' head. The teacher then gave him five days of detention for breaking school property and Joey smirked. Lily hid her smile, as Shera just looked happy and satisfied. Though all this joking had caused Gryffindor to lose twenty points.

Lily had talked to Shera and Joey during the last five minutes of class and the two took a quick liking to her, making their duo, sort of a trio.

The rest of their day went by quickly and by that night Shera and Joey were dreading their detention, which they'd be having for the next four weeks. It was Professor Gonur's office, he was the potions Master. Shera sighed, she hated that class and Joey looked as if she were braving herself then looked to Shera. "You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be for Snape loving Gonur." In the classroom though there was only Sirius and Remus. Looking around Shera turned to leave but Joey caught her arm; "We can't leave, you know we'll get in soo much trouble."

"I hate it when you're right."

"Oh hello you two, glad you could make it." Sirius said sarcastically then threw them each a cauldron and a cleaning rag. "Now get to work, like us two."

The girls just sat on the opposite side of the room and soon Gonur had returned with Potter, who had detention for other reasons. Seeing the girls being so far away Gonur had James seated then said to them; "Come on girls, don't sit all the way back there, then you all might enjoy yourselves. Come and sit with the rest of the group. And NO talking! I'll be going to talk with Professor McGonogall now. I'll be back."

Shera and Joey got up and moved to sit on the opposite side of the three and Joey stared in amazement at Gonur as he got up and left. "Can the man be anymore bloody stupid?" She asked hotly and Shera seemed to consider her question.

"Actually I think he can but…watch out the old bat might be able to still hear you." She answered and the two went back to work. The trio opposite of them on the other hand were whispering and laughing, ignoring their cauldrons. Detention was not so bad at the moment considering they were only cleaning out cauldrons that hadn't been washed for over three years of Hogwarts Potions Class but still it was disgusting. At one point as Shera and Joey were trying to ignore the guys who kept glancing to them and laughing, Shera found something still sticky at the bottom of her cauldron. "Oh. Just grody. Joey, it's moving!" Shera said as her voice raised a bit and the guys looked to them. The sticky blob grew bigger and started to over flow her cauldron, but before she could get out her wand, the blob struck out and stuck her hand to the floor. "Oh well, son of a pixy." She muttered as the same thing happened to her other hand. James looked as if he were going to destroy the blob but before he could, Joey had already brought out her wand and said a spell, making the blob shake then explode, destroying it. Joey then turned around and got the gunk off of Shera's hands, freeing her.

The trio stared in a bit of shock, and Shera went over to Sirius. "Girls got skill." She said simply and frowned a bit as the sticky stuff had flown everywhere. Moving back a bit she then held her wand aimed at the three, who looked at her as if she were crazy. She did a cleaning spell, cleaning the three off and then did the same with the rest of the dungeon. "I only cleaned you guys up because then Gonur would blame me and Joey for getting you three dirty." Shera stated then went back to cleaning cauldrons by hand. Joey and her would've used the cleaning spell on the cauldrons but Gonur would've known it was not done by hand.

Shera looked Sirius over; his black hair made him even more handsome as did his features. His gray eyes were lit up with a carefree and mischievous look. His build was strong (though not like jock strong --) and she watched him for a few more moments before giving an inward sigh then going back to work. Her hazel eyes had not looked cruelly at him though they had not be exactly loving either, and James saw this. He wondered what she felt about him since one couldn't really tell but then shrugged it off, not caring.

Remus looked to Joey and said in a smug sort of tone; "Joan, you never told me that your sister was the one to lose Gryffindor the Quidditch Cup, four years ago. Yes a terrible tragedy…but why didn't you tell anyone? You look nothing like her so I'm sure the older Students haven't noticed." He wasn't cruel like Snape or Malfoy but did enjoy having a bit of dirt to use against someone. Especially one who'd punched him square in the jaw, practically breaking it.

Joey dropped her cauldron and looked to him. "How'd you find out Lupin?"

"Oh well it seems your records were in Filch's Office first for some odd reason, must've gotten your rap-sheet and your records mixed up." Lupin almost felt a bit sorry for Joey as she stared down at the ground, her eyes downcast making her look sad. Shera sighed and put her arm around Joey lightly.

"Jerk." She muttered then whispered something in Joey's ear making her eyes light up once more, and Lupin realized that though Shera had made Joey feel better, Joey was glaring at him and looked completely pissed.

Joey hissed between clenched teeth: "Just leave us alone. You all are famous and I'm sure plenty of girls would drop down to your knees just to have you make fun of them. Of course those idiot girls don't know any better than to like snakes like you all." With that the two continued cleaning the cauldrons and when Gonur came in to check on them, he surprisingly let them go early since he felt they did enough on their share for the night.

Joey and Shera made their way to the fat lady portrait and Shera yawned. Her watch read the time of one a.m., and Joey mumbled something before the fat lady finally woke up at her side being poked by them both. The fat lady said tiredly; "Password, girls?"

Joey answered hastily: "Shun not." And the portrait swung forward. Inside the common room was empty, and the two went to their usual chairs by the diminishing fire. "Great the quartet has dirt on us.." Shera said quietly, looking into the fire.

Joey looked to her companion and nodded, sighing. "Yeah who ever thought that they'd hold grudges for so long. Well as long as they're not bothering us in class or anywhere else besides detention then I think we'll be good."

Shera grunted at that and then they said their good nights before Joey headed up and off to bed. Shera sat in the chair, her thoughts racing. "Great that's how I get his attention by being his laugh..." Those were her last thoughts though as she fell asleep in the chair. The fire now almost completely extinguished. When the three boys entered the common room a short time later, they noticed Shera asleep in her chair. Sirius grinned to the other two and went over to her, grabbing something from his pocket. It was a bottle of clear liquid, he let a few drops fall onto her lips and then lightly shook her awake.

When she awoke, Shera saw Sirius so close and opened her mouth to scream but nothing had come out. She then put her hand to her throat and tried to say something then tried to let out a growl. Her face grew menacing quickly and she stood up, smacking Sirius across the back of the head as she walked past him, mouthing the words; "Boggart, Dog breath, and death. Then ran up to her dormitory, Sirius's warm and hearty laughs followed her all the way up the steps it seemed and his two companions laughed lightly themselves before heading up to their dormitories. Going to her bed she changed and let out a sigh though there was no noise. She fell asleep with out drawing her curtains closed and was thinking of ways to get her voice back. In the morning she awoke and yawned, her watch red eight a.m. She then quickly got dressed and grabbed her books, heading for the great hall. There, Joey wasn't around so Shera figured that her friend had went off to the library.

Spotting Sirius, Shera walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He was telling a story to the other third years of their group and some older four and fifth years, when he turned around he received a nice wet glass of orange juice, dumped over his head. Sputtering a bit his eyes looked more amused than angered. "Good morning Shera loads of Nimbus. How's your voice?" He had a grim look on his face as he wiped the orange juice off his robes.

Other people at the table heard that and laughed, signaling to Shera that he had been telling them all how he'd sealed her voice. She parted her lips as if to say something then narrowed her eyes and mouthed; "You'll pay for this Black."

"What's that? Sorry Dear, can't hear you." Shera just gave an inward growl and dropped a piece of egg down his robes, making him do an odd dance, then treaded her way to the nurse's office.

A/N: Never posted this thing up but I've had it for a little while. I know it's not beyblade but I hope you all will like it for those who used to read my stories before I deleted them all.


End file.
